


In Your Arms

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 51 hold</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Glued and The Letter. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Lilly opened the door, surprised to see Jason sitting on the doorstep. “Hi. I thought you went home,” she said.

He turned his head, looking up at her. “I did but I had to see you. Did I wake you?” he asked, when he realized that she was wearing her pyjamas.

“Nope, had you come five minutes later then you would have,” Lilly replied.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go home.”

Lilly opened the door wider. “Come in, we can talk about it.”

Jason entered, watching as Lilly closed and locked the door after him. “Thanks,” he said gratefully.

“What’s so important?” Lilly questioned.

“I can’t get my head around that kid’s case; I had to talk to someone.”

Lilly was stood at the foot of the stairs “You wanna come up?” she offered.

Jason smiled following Lilly upstairs. He quickly got out of his jeans and sweater, leaving his t-shirt and boxers on. He got into bed, pulling the duvet over him and Lilly.

“Don’t be getting any ideas,” she joked.

Jason gently kissed her on the cheek. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Is it the Tim Barnes case?” Lilly queried.

“Yeah, I can’t get my head around it.”

A wry smile crept across Lilly’s lips. “Welcome to my world.”

Jason shook his head. “What I don’t understand is how an adult can kill a child over a tube of model glue. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“You're right. It doesn’t make sense. When we interviewed Murphy he told us he just wanted to teach the Barnes boy a lesson. Murphy called him a ‘lousy mutt’ because he stole from him.”

“Some lesson,” Jason muttered.

Lilly ran her fingers up and down his arm. “I’m glad you came over.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’ve been trying to get my head around this case too,” Lilly replied.

Jason chuckled softly. “I detect a, but.”

“I talked to Scotty and the boss about it but I was more confused when they explained it to me.”

Lilly smiled as Jason moved closer to her. “What?” he asked.

“I want you to hold me,” Lilly replied tenderly.

Jason reached across to the night stand to turn the lamp off. “Night Lilly,” he whispered as he pushed her fringe away from her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My longest Cold Case piece.


End file.
